Ironía
by Hime-chan Natsumi
Summary: Su vida era una Ironía, y todo gracias a él... Sawada Tsunayoshi. La imagen no es mía, créditos a su autor. KHR no es de mi propiedad, es de Akiro Amano-sensei.


Advertencias: OcC, un poco de AU, este One-shot esta basado en la historia que he leído antes en el fandom en español, bueno solo su idea principal. Lamentablemente no me acuerdo cual es, estaba a la mitad, aún no terminada. Si alguien cree saber cual es, me lo puede decir para darle el debido crédito.

KHR no es de mi propiedad, es de Amano Akita.

El crédito de la imagen no es mío.

[CAPITULO ÚNICO|IRONÍA]

Lo amaba, amaba _eso_ , esa correa que lo ataba, que lo ataba a un dueño, a un amo; lo ataba a un pacto mudo en el cual entregaba su alma, su vida, su libertad, su ser entero a una sola persona. Una persona que debería ser llamada _egoísta_ y _caprichosa_ aun cuando él, no lo veía de esta forma.

Le gustaba ese collar que lo llegaba a sofocar por lo apretado que lo sentía, que le recordaba que no era libre, le recordaba que tenía un _dueño_ a quien siempre serviría con su vida. Era cómodo ese bozal que en ocasiones su amo le colocaba, ese que controlaba su _fuerza_ a gusto de su _amo_ , ese bozal que callaba su voz, que lo sumía en un inmenso silencio de soledad; soledad causada por el pecado y castigo consecuente a contradecir o ignorar alguna orden, alguna palabra que su amo pronunciara. Quería esa cadena grande y pesada; con la que se le atribuía el peso de todos los pecados cometidos por su _amo_ y por él mismo; le gustaba el sonido agobiante que producía al ser arrastrada, una cadena que limitaba su movilidad y su voluntad, una cadena que decidía que distancia habría entre su _amo_ y él; su _perro fiel_.

Apreciaba esa placa en su collar, esa que le exponía al mundo entero; al menos a quien su _amo_ permitía; que no era libre, que no tenía voluntad propia y al mismo tiempo que tenía una voluntad de _eterna lealtad_ suficiente para cumplir a la perfección cualquier deseo y capricho de su _amo_. Esa que indicaba que su identidad había sido robada y a la vez le otorgaba una nueva identidad, que le otorgaba un lugar a donde pertenecer. Estimaba la placa que demostraba que tenía un dueño y por sobretodo que él era un objeto. Amaba ser una pertenencia y tener un lugar a donde pertenecer, tener a quien pertenecer.

Adoraba esa hermosa jaula de plata que lo apresaba, que le negaba la libertad tan ansiada, esa que lo aislaba en la soledad, esa que lo excluía del mundo entero incluso de su entorno. Esa perfecta jaula que parecía brillar como el más puro oro blanco, esa que lo humillaba de una manera tan cruel siendo reducido solo a un espectáculo, a la diversión de un chiquillo; siendo él el _carnívoro_ que era sirviendo a la diversión de un chiquillo herbívoro. Esa jaula que cuando lo requería era tan fuerte para contener a un carnívoro, para detenerlo a él. Para controlar la ira de la bestia que era. Esa mágica jaula, que frente a la luz de luna brillaba como el más fino diamante en toda su magnificencia, tan delicada, tan hermosa; esa jaula formada por las caricias de su _amo,_ por la voz de su _amo_ , aquellas que lo atrapaban que lo extasiaban que lo orillaban a amarlo con locura.

¿Era masoquista? Sí, lo era, pero también era un sádico controlado. Él era un caso especial en la naturaleza, un carnívoro al servicio de un herbívoro, una bestia domada, un ser que ya no formaba parte de la sociedad, no formaba parte de la cadena alimenticia, no formaba parte de la vida natural que era llevada por los seres vivos de la tierra. Veneraba la correa que lo ataba porque este era un lazo que le aseguraba que estaría eternamente con su _amo_ , le gustaba la placa en su collar porque le aseguraba un lugar junto a su _amo_ ; quien era su _todo,_ adoraba jaula que le privaba de su libertad, porque estas eran las caricias que su _amo_ le proporcionaba, era la voz de su _amo_ llamándole. Él amaba a su _amo_ , obedecía cada orden, cumplía cada capricho, hacia realidad cada deseo de su _amo_ con el fin de verle sonreír, amaba esa sonrisa tan brillante, esa tranquilidad que transmitía, esa ternura natural que cautivaba a cualquiera, esa pureza de la que poseía.

Amaba todo de _él,_ adoraba esos ojos que miraban todo con genuina curiosidad; porque era así, su amo era tan diferente a como cualquiera creía… esos nervios que fingía era por diversión; jugaba con sus presas, las engañaba para saborear su ignorancia y su desconcierto.Esos hermoso y grandes ojos color chocolate, un provocativo caramelo el cual se podía teñir de un frio color anaranjado o de un hermoso color oro; según el estado mental de su amo, esos ojos que parecían tan cálidos, no siempre emitían calidez; la cual solo su _amo_ era poseedor; no todos eran dignos de recibirla, solo las personas más cercanas a _él_ tenían ese privilegio, solo aquellos que tenían un lugar en su corazón; un lugar que se ganaron a pulso y sangre.

Idolatraba su voz, su dulce y tierna voz llamándolo. Se derretía ante las miradas que recibía de su _amo,_ aquellas que solo él podía descifrar y comprender. Amaba cada gesto, cada roce, cada indirecta, cada gemido que por su causa escapaba de los delicados labios; aquellos que eran su perdición.

Admirar la bondad que proporcionaba a todos, porque aunque lo despreciaran él nunca se resistiría a ayudar, nunca dejaría solo a quien fuere ante la crueldad del mundo.

Su _amo_ era todo un caso, si tendría que definirlo sería un _omnívoro._ Disfrutaba esa bipolaridad de la que solo él; _Hibari Kyoya_ conocía. Gozaba ese sadismo que escondía del mundo y que estaba seguro nadie podría superar; porque así como nadie podría superar su bondad y calidez, nadie podría siquiera pensar en superar su sadismo y crueldad. Porque era como el _cielo_ tan basto que cubre y protege a todos, pero así como el cielo era brillante y puro de día, era oscuro y frío de noche; tan amplio que te podrías perder en él. Adoraba a su _amo,_ amaba a _Sawada Tsunayoshi._ Era su vida entera, era la razón de su vida y era por _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ que su vida era una _ironía._


End file.
